wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Count 1-10
'I Count 1-10 ' is a Series 4 episode. The American name of the episode is "Chirpy Chirpy Dance". Plot Have lots of fun with The Wiggles as they Do The Wiggle Groove and do the Chirpy Chirpy Dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Join in the Wiggly quiz with The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword and sing along to I Climb Ten Stairs. Song List # Do the Wiggle Groove # Goldfish # I Climb Ten Stairs - animated # Say Aah at the Doctors # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - concert Gallery Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheChirpyChirpyDance.png|Lucy and Ben doing the chirpy chirpy dance Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheChirpyChirpyDance2.png|Dorothy doing the chirpy chirpy dance ICount1-10-2.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties" ICount1-10-3.png|"and welcome to Wigglehouse quiz time" ICount1-10-4.png|"where all the contestants put their knowledge to the test. Oh, yes indeed." ICount1-10-5.png|"Join the wonderful Wiggles" ICount1-10-6.png|"as they compete for a well-earn pat on the back." ICount1-10-7.png|Captain patting on the back ICount1-10-8.png|"OK, Wiggles, now don't forget," ICount1-10-9.png|"when you know the answer to a question," ICount1-10-10.png|"make the buzzing sound, stand up, pat yourself on the head three times, wiggle your hips, and then give the answer." ICount1-10-11.png|"OK, let's try out those buzzers. Jeff?" ICount1-10-12.png|Jeff buzzing ICount1-10-13.png|Jeff patting his head 3 times ICount1-10-14.png|Jeff wiggling his hips ICount1-10-15.png|"Anthony?" ICount1-10-16.png|Anthony buzzing ICount1-10-17.png|Anthony patting his head 3 times ICount1-10-18.png|Anthony wiggling his hips ICount1-10-19.png|"Murray?" ICount1-10-20.png|Murray buzzing ICount1-10-21.png|Murray patting his head three times ICount1-10-22.png|Murray wiggling his hips ICount1-10-23.png|"And Greg?" ICount1-10-24.png|Greg buzzing ICount1-10-25.png|Greg patting his head three times ICount1-10-26.png|Greg wiggling his hips ICount1-10-27.png|Greg giving two thumbs up ICount1-10-28.png|"Fantastic, all the buzzers are working perfectly." ICount1-10-29.png|"Now time for the first question." ICount1-10-30.png|"Are you having fun?" ICount1-10-31.png|The Wiggles thinking ICount1-10-32.png|Captain Feathersword ICount1-10-33.png|Murray buzzing ICount1-10-34.png|Murray patting his head three times ICount1-10-35.png|Murray wiggling his hips ICount1-10-36.png|"Murray, are you having fun?" ICount1-10-37.png|"Captain, yes, I think I'm having fun." ICount1-10-38.png|"Yes, I am having fun." ICount1-10-39.png|"You must be right." ICount1-10-40.png|"Murray, give yourself a well-earn pat on the back." ICount1-10-41.png|Murray patting on the back ICount1-10-42.png|Jeff, Anthony and Greg clapping ICount1-10-43.png|"Now are you ready, me hearties, for the second question?" ICount1-10-44.png|"Who in The Wiggles wears the color blue?" ICount1-10-45.png|The Wiggles thinking ICount1-10-46.png|"Take your time, gentlemen." ICount1-10-47.png|The Wiggles thinking ICount1-10-48.png|Greg & Captain ICount1-10-49.png|Anthony buzzing ICount1-10-50.png|Anthony patting his head three times ICount1-10-51.png|Anthony wiggling his hips ICount1-10-52.png|"Anthony, who in The Wiggles colors wears the color blue?" ICount1-10-53.png|"I think it's me. I wear the blue shirt." ICount1-10-54.png|"Anthony, you're right! Give yourselves a pat on the back." ICount1-10-55.png|Anthony giving a thumbs up ICount1-10-56.png|Anthony patting on the back ICount1-10-57.png|Jeff, Murray and Greg clapping ICount1-10-58.png|"This is fantastic." ICount1-10-59.png|"Question 3: Who is sleepy most of the time?" ICount1-10-60.png|The Wiggles thinking ICount1-10-61.png|Jeff ICount1-10-62.png|Jeff sleepy ICount1-10-63.png|Jeff buzzing ICount1-10-64.png|Jeff patting his head three times ICount1-10-65.png|Jeff wiggling his hips ICount1-10-66.png|"Jeff, who in the Wiggles is sleepy most of the time?" ICount1-10-67.png|"I know the answer to that and the answer is..." ICount1-10-68.png|Jeff sleeping ICount1-10-69.png|"Oh no, he fell asleep before he could give the answer to the question." ICount1-10-70.png|"We better wake him up. Ready?" ICount1-10-71.png|"1, 2, 3." ICount1-10-72.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" ICount1-10-73.png|Jeff waking up ICount1-10-74.png|"It's me." ICount1-10-75.png|"You're absolutely right. Give yourselves on the pat of the back, Jeff." ICount1-10-76.png|Jeff patting on the back ICount1-10-77.png|Anthony, Murray and Greg clapping ICount1-10-78.png|"Now, me hearties, it's time for question number 4" ICount1-10-79.png|"and this will be a musical question so please close your eyes." ICount1-10-80.png|The Wiggles closing their eyes ICount1-10-81.png|"What instrument am I playing?" ICount1-10-82.png|Captain Feathersword playing the red Maton electric guitar ICount1-10-83.png|The clock ticking ICount1-10-84.png|"You can open your eyes now, gentlemen." ICount1-10-85.png|The Wiggles opening their eyes ICount1-10-86.png|The Wiggles thinking ICount1-10-87.png|Murray buzzing ICount1-10-88.png|Murray patting his head three times ICount1-10-89.png|Murray wiggling his hips ICount1-10-90.png|"Murray, what instrument was I playing?" ICount1-10-91.png|"Well, Captain, I think it was" ICount1-10-92.png|"an electric guitar." ICount1-10-93.png|"Murray, you're absolutely right. Give yourself a well-earned pat on the back." ICount1-10-94.png|Murray patting on the back ICount1-10-95.png|Jeff, Anthony and Greg clapping ICount1-10-96.png|"And now for the last question, me hearties." ICount1-10-97.png|"Who in The Wiggles wears a yellow shirt and sings?" ICount1-10-98.png|The Wiggles thinking ICount1-10-99.png|Captain Feathersword ICount1-10-100.png|Greg thinking ICount1-10-101.png|Greg buzzing ICount1-10-102.png|Greg patting his head three times ICount1-10-103.png|Greg wiggling his hips ICount1-10-104.png|Greg giving a thumbs up ICount1-10-105.png|"Greg, who in The Wiggles wears a yellow shirt and sings?" ICount1-10-106.png|"It's me." ICount1-10-107.png|"Greg, you're absolutely right. Give yourself a pat on the back." ICount1-10-108.png|Greg patting on the back ICount1-10-109.png|Jeff, Anthony and Murray clapping ICount1-10-110.png|Jeff, Anthony and Murray ICount1-10-111.png|"I got a question for everybody and the question is this." ICount1-10-112.png|"Captain, Wiggles, when is it lunchtime?" ICount1-10-113.png|"Because I'm really hungry." ICount1-10-114.png|Jeff, Murray, Greg and Captain thinking ICount1-10-115.png|Captain buzzing ICount1-10-116.png|Captain patting his head three times ICount1-10-117.png|Captain wiggling his hips ICount1-10-118.png|"Captain Feathersword, when is lunchtime?" ICount1-10-119.png|"Anthony, it's right now." ICount1-10-120.png|"You're right, Captain." ICount1-10-121.png|"Give yourself a pat on the back." ICount1-10-122.png|Captain patting on the back ICount1-10-123.png|The Wiggles clapping ICount1-10-124.png|"Oh, this is the best Wigglehouse quiz I've ever had. Argh!" ICount1-10.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)1.png|A pink background File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Star transition File:Tick-Tock,Tick-TockBigRedCar8.png IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.jpg|I Climb Ten Stairs File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)3.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)4.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)5.jpg|Cartoon Greg climbing ten stairs File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)6.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)9.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)15.png|1 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)16.png|2 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)17.png|3 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)18.png|4 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)19.png|5 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)20.png|6 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)21.png|7 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)22.png|8 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)23.png|9 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)24.png|10 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)30.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)24.png|10 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)23.png|9 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)22.png|8 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)21.png|7 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)20.png|6 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)19.png|5 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)18.png|4 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)17.png|3 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)16.png|2 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)15.png|1 File:IClimbTenStairs(WigglyAnimation)36.png SayAahattheDoctorstitlecard2.png D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)TVPrologue.png|Murray talking about Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)Series4SongTitle.png|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" ICount1-10AlternateAngle.jpg|Alternate angle Bandicam 2018-09-05 18-57-52-034.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-07 21-00-19-756.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-11 11-15-01-701.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg Alternate titles *Chirpy Chirpy Dance (Playhouse Disney title) Category:Music Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Quiz Episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes